The present invention relates to a metal anode for electrochemical processes.
Certain patents and patent applications, e.g. German Democratic Republic Patent 55,323, German Democratic Republic Patent No. 77,963, German Published application No. 1,671,422, German Published application No. 1,917,040, German Published application No. 1,813,944, German Published application No. 1,962,860, and German Published application No. 2,200,500 disclose metal anodes containing cover layers of the most varying composition in order to eliminate the drawbacks of anode basis metals, particularly where the basis metal is a valve metal, such as titanium, tantalum, zirconium, niobium, etc.
However, most of the substances suggested for application as a cover layer, or as an essential component thereof, have unfortunately turned out to be disadvantageous because (a) their electrical conductivity and/or their chemical and electrochemical stability is not satisfactory or (b) a number of the suggested substances cannot at all or cannot very easily be applied to the anode carrier member without adversely affecting the requirements made respecting a cover layer.